


NiGHTS : Before the Dreams

by Dreamiiiiie



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, NiGHTS into Dreams - Freeform, Nightmare, Other, Sega, Video Game, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiiiiie/pseuds/Dreamiiiiie
Summary: When a 10 years old girl, Cassie Horeira, finds herself in the Night Dimension in spite of herself, she surely did not expect to make friends with a strange nightmare creature called "Nightmaren".With the help of NiGHTS, she goes in search of her lost Ideyas despite the many obstacles that stand before them.Especially since the Lord Of Nightmares has more than one turn in his bag...★━━━━━★NiGHTS: Before the Dreams is a prequel based on the 2 games of the series "NiGHTS" created by SEGA. Although this is a prequel, it is strongly advised to be familiar to the universe.Do not hesitate to ask me for information :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. prolog

Long ago, at a time when disease and poverty were the Masters of this world, a few peasants were struggling to risk their lives to survive the needs of their families.

The Middle Ages, a very dark period led by hand by the Black Plague and much more. Such was England at that time.

Everard was just a craftsman, a puppeteer. He sold or gave his small creations to poorer people than he did. It made him smile to see all these little children marvel at his pantins, and their cries of joy that they made when they had one in their little hands.

But the problem was that Everard hated children.

He had a daughter, yes, and a wife. He hated them. Go find out why he got married.

He was the kind of people in his little bubble, introverted and not pleasant. It was only at work that he was a little sympathetic.

But he did not like it very much. He wanted more. Oh he revered these Nobles, Suzeraines and Kings, protected from all and who had a Most Wonderful Life.

But what struck the peasant's eye was power.

It's true, dominating a kingdom was an interesting thing ? Glory, wealth, immunity, he dreamed of it. But he was just a peasant.

So his wife and offspring paid for it. He mistreated them, after all, he had every right ! Wasn't he the one who provided for these two ingrates ?

What would they be without him ?

They were his slave, women had to be treated that way, at least...at the time. They had to obey his finger and eye or else they would suffer his wrath.

It was the only possible domination Everard could wield. But he always wanted more. That is why most of the time he took refuge in his corner and gave life to his creatures, his puppets, his puppets. They could control them at will without them rebelling, obviously they were only dolls of wood or rags.

And this whole Masquerade has been going on for years.

But one night, it was enough.

Everard had gone too far by hitting his daughter, a little too hard, which had caused her to fall into the apples. His wife, horrified, quarreled with him and took a good correction in turn.

At the same time exceeded and almost cheerful, he hurried to fall into the arms of Morpheus.

Tomorrow will be another day.

Nobody.

Empty.

They were gone.

Overnight.

While he was asleep.

At first he did not react and then suddenly began to howl and break the little furniture he had.

His dolls paid for it, too.

He had gone mad. How could they have left ? What was this betrayal ?

He was mad with rage and broke everything he had on hand before landing at a corner of his hut and drinking until sleep ensued.

His sleep was restless. He dreamed of his wife and daughter and saw himself King. Or God ?

Then the full black. It was in the middle of a dense, cool fog. He felt like he was perfectly conscious. In fact he was persuaded to be awakened.

He walked in the void for a few minutes, after all he had nothing else to do. The fog dissipated to reveal a large place under a starry sky.

He didn't understand where he was but a " Hoo-Hoo ! "pulled him out of his dreams.

In front of him stood an owl, richly clothed. He seemed rather old and majestic.

"Well, it's been a long time since there was a visitor to Dream Gate."

Dream Gate ? Said Visitor arched an eyebrow, already little patient.

Then the old owl explained everything about Dream Gate, The Night Dimension and the visitors. Then he introduced himself. His name was Owl.

"- So, as I understand it, I find myself in Dream Gate, in the world ... of dreams ?

\- That's exactly it !

\- Well, this so-called world seems pretty empty. But tell me...Owl, Why am I here ? »

The owl hulled and began to twirl over Everard.

"- It's because your Ideyas are lost in this world !

\- My Ideyas ? »

He explained to him again what the Ideyas were, that there were five of them: Courage, purity, growth, Intelligence and hope. Red, white, green, blue and yellow respectively.

The visitor was fascinated. This world seemed empty of everything. Maybe an opportunity...?

Owl looked at his guest from head to toe. Something swirled him, not by the physical, but by the aura of the visitor. She seemed so ... harmful.

The bird regained its spirits and turned its vision to the right and hulled with surprise.

A door !

"- Houhou ! A door to the world of Dreams has appeared ! Visitor, that means you must have kept one of your Ideyas ! »

Everard calmly walked towards the door, the spirit ruminating. He looked at Owl and opened this door that would lead him to a world in his image.

Said world was empty. Only a throne and a few columns of stones stood in the center.

The atmosphere was negative, sad and oppressive. Owl didn't like that.

Everard looked at the place with great attention, as if amazed. The throne that stood before him, was reserved for him for sure.

What if he made his world his kingdom ? He liked the idea. Being able to lead at his leisure, without anyone stopping him ... it was a brilliant idea !

Owl advised the visitor to leave, the place was not bode well. But the person concerned simply laughed at him, decreeing that he had only to leave and then that's all.

He lingered on the columns. Small colored and bright spheres had one column each. The famous Ideyas.

However, there was not that of courage. It must have been the one he didn't lose, no doubt.

His aura became more and more harmful, and Owl realized that the Ideyas were beginning to be imbued with it. He tried one last time to dissuade the visitor but the latter yelled at him that he did not need help.

Frightened, the bird left. It was certainly one of the things he would regret.

Everard continued to ruminate, he began to speak alone, to burst out with laughter, madness no doubt. He had projects, a lot of projects, and these were far from positive.

The Ideyas were not as colorful as they used to be. Purple, purple, brown, dark gray and Black. Cowardice, Ignorance, Corruption, despair and bitterness.

The spheres were uncontrollable, and so were their bearers. He imagined himself as a God, reigning with a master's hand over this small world that was his own.

It would be terrible, great.

He was a prisoner of his own conscience. It was wrapped in a thick dark halo that disappeared after a few seconds.

Nightmare was born. As well as Wizeman.


	2. Fallen

A few centuries passed. Nothing, emptiness.

The Lord of nightmares had managed to collect many Ideyas from visitors, lost, abandoned in the Night Dimension.

He made fun of this backward Canary, unable to protect these so-called visitors.

And he still dared to pretend to be Nightopia's Guardian ?

He had discovered a power of destruction, but also of creation. Thus, with the help of the few Ideyas collected, he removed all positivity from them so that they were blacker than black itself.

He observed the now corrupted sphere and rotated it around two of his six hands. And then, like a puppeteer, he began to deform this sphere so as to shape it, to result in a small being endowed with life and consciousness.

It wasn't supposed to be great right now. He did several tests, all of which were unique in their kind.

Once he had sufficiently convincing creatures, he sent them to hunt the visitors, in order to obtain even more Ideyas, for an even more imposing Army.

The Nightmarens were born.

But the latter were not so powerful as Wizeman hoped, few returned from their mission to his great discontent. Or when some failed, he destroyed them mercilessly. There was no room for the weak.

It was not enough for him, however. He had to create Nightmarens, more powerful, more ... nightmarish.

That's what he did. What he had to do had to be convincing, to give it goosebumps. A being, that a visitor would almost be able to feel or even worse.

To visualize itself in them.

These creatures would be their fears, their worst nightmares, those emotions that they seek only to flee, will continue to pursue them until they are emptied of all hope, and they sink forever into the meshes of despair.

He continued to carve his minions while ruminating on his projects and greatness, destined for success.

Well, that's what he imagined.

Once his new pantins were sent to the field, he continued to think about other projects. Sometimes one of his six hands would spy on Nightopia. He saw a visitor with Owl. They seemed happy, but he snarled at this thought, knowing that the dreamlike pleasure would not last. He felt the bright aura of the human Ideyas and constantly wanted to seize them as quickly as possible.

He hated that joy.

So he watched his second ranks do their job. For Yes, as a good Lord who respects each army has several ranks. There were the third rows, his small prototypes, which he continued to create as a very useful means of distraction in passing. And there were the second ranks, a little useful and effective in tracking down the Ideyas.

At the moment he was rather satisfied. But with each failure, he would just destroy them to create them again so that they would perform better.  
But in spite of everything he was missing something. In itself, his Nightmarens were correct, but devoted to any intelligence worthy of Wizeman.

He needed a creature, endowed with intelligence, speech and autonomy. A nightmaren close to the human race, while remaining obedient to its creator.

He needed skills beyond any rank he had ever created.

Maybe it was time for him to create a first rank ?

He'd make it his right arm. A being able to do his job in his place with confidence, continuing to cause terror in Nightopia. So his projects will be realized much faster, no doubt.

He already knew that his creation would require more ideas and work. So he got to it as soon as possible.

It had to be useful, it was obvious. Maybe give it a slightly sweet personality... ? That would be perfect for deceiving anyone.

He gave her her own powers, which he considered very useful and almost invincible. This Nightmaren would be master of occult arts, divinations.

This little being would have the ability to have visions, predictions and would be able to read the future from a crystal ball, a tarot card game or simply by observing the stars in the heavens.

Maybe it was too focused ? So he took care to anchor him some more generalized abilities.

He switched to physics in himself. He began to sculpt a female body, white as snow. He offered her a jet black hair, to which he added a purple orb. He dressed her in such a way that his "high rank" was valued.

With a skillful finger he touched her heart so that the little creature would come to life.

The latter slowly opened her heterochromic eyes and looked around her, lost. She did not say a word and raised her head in the direction of two huge hands that stared at her intensely, as if captivated. She was frightened for a moment and bowed to bow in gratitude to her new master.

"- Fallen you will henceforth be under my command as a right arm.  
You will use your abilities to serve me and will not tolerate failure. Otherwise you will suffer my wrath. »

His so far purple irises, turned a fraction of a second to red and yellow, a sign of a certain annoyance.

"- Is this well understood ? »

She Lowered her head sharply, almost terrified.

"- It is perfectly understood, Master. »

And his irises turned purple again, while his two iron hands moved away from the little doll.

"- You are my best...so...perfect creation. »

He watched her from head to toe, under the indifference of his right arm.

"-Why did you just create me? I suppose you did it for a specific purpose, master.  
\- You're smart. Here I am The Lord of Nightmare, a world where only cruelty and despair reign.  
\- Nightmare…  
\- But that's not enough ! I need to extend my empire to Nightopia, this cursed land filled with dreams and happiness.  
-Oh…  
\- And once that's done, I'll take full control of the Awakened World. I would be the ultimate god, no one will live without my nightmares torment them »

He was caught laughing ... very hoarse and nightmarish.

"- You are ambitious master. I am confident that your projects will be a perfect success.  
\- And you'll be very useful to me.… »

She sketched out a brief smile. She did not know what to do, just serve him, since after all, it was thanks to him that she had been endowed with a soul, a life.

But was she entitled to free will ?


	3. Responsabilities

She had learned to live on her own. Her master had advised her to find out as much as she could about Nightopia, to know every nook and cranny, every little bit of information, anything that would be very useful to the Lord of Nightmares.

That would help him on his reign, no doubt?

Fallen had finally met Owl, the latter having behaved in a cold and very suspicious manner. Of course, he was dealing with a Nightmaren after all.

But Wizeman's right-hand man had been very gentle and pacifist with him. She meant him no harm. It was a difficult start, but they got along cordially in the end. Their conversations were very informative, as the old owl wasn't used to conversing with such an intelligent and conscious Nightmaren.

She had also met the Nightopians. They were very different from her fellows.

The dream dimension was definitely quite populated despite the terror of nightmares. But she hadn't forgotten her role.

When a Visitor crossed the Dream Gate, Wizeman would order him to send his minions in search of Ideyas, she too...

The beginnings were difficult, but she ended up being closed and impartial when necessary.

Thus, when the Ideyas were handed over to her master, she was careful to apologize silently to those she had wronged.

She was torn between her reason for living and what she wanted. She did not know what to do.

On the other hand, Wizeman was very satisfied of his puppet. She did a good job and knew how to live up to his expectations. Most of the time, anyway. She had a preferential treatment compared to her siblings, which Wizeman considered perfectly normal since Fallen was his best Nightmaren.

She was his protege.

Some of the other, weaker Nightmarens, who were often reprimanded, felt it and felt bad and useless in front of the great Falien. But the latter only wanted their well-being, so she acted almost like a mother to them. She made them understand that they were unique and that they were doing a very good job.

That's what made the Fallen a beloved right-hand man of Nightmare, loving and listening to anyone.

It was also the right-hand man's duty to grant divination sessions to her creator. After all it was one of her gifts, wasn't it?

She had learned to understand and put her abilities to good use. Sometimes she would have visions of her own or about more generalized things. But she didn't tell anyone about them. For the sake of balance and well-being, she preferred not to reveal anything.

But Wizeman didn't want to know. So she only told him a quarter of her visions, and only if they were about her Master's plans. After all, he wanted results, not to waste his time.

She would also sometimes draw cards for him, the tarot deck. Because this practice also allowed her to read in her master and to predict the success of his projects.

When time allowed, she observed the stars. They were very useful in her predictions and the more her knowledge and practice were considerable, the more effective her gift was.

Sometimes Owl would join her, which she had come to appreciate because she felt terribly lonely.

Despite the number of Nightmarens her master had created, none were like her and she could not decently share discussions or even her personal feelings. Her fellows were not intelligent enough to understand, unfortunately.

"-Are you truly happy, Fallen?"

She stared at Owl for a moment, taken aback, as she finished writing down her final calculations on the position of the stars.

"-I don't know what "happy" is..."

The owl made a soft hoot:

"-Do you really appreciate your condition?

-Oh...Yes. Of course, I'm very grateful to my master...After all, it's thanks to him that I'm here and he's always been kind to me. At least... for now. "

Owl looked at her longingly. She couldn't understand, not yet anyway. Maybe in time? Or maybe she was really in tune with her superior's ideals.

Yet she seemed so gentle, against all violence. Did she feel compelled to do everything she did?

"-I just feel an emptiness inside me... like I'm missing some company.

-And yet Wizeman doesn't hesitate to create more of his Nightmarens. »

The Nightmaren lowered her head in sorrow.

"-I mean...I'm the only one of my kind. The others are too...

-Deprived of life?

-We could look at it that way, yes..."

Owl nodded without saying anything.

"-I know you don't approve of our existence since we sow chaos and terror.

-Hoo, and yet I confess I appreciate your presence. Nightopia will be wide open to you if you wish to take refuge there. »

Fallen became paler than usual as if frightened.

"- Betray the master? I would never do such a thing! H- he trusts me and is satisfied with my tasks! I- I would never dare! »

Owl sighed. He was expecting this answer. He almost understood it, to tell the truth. Who knows how the Lord would react if one of his subjects rebelled?

As he was about to answer, Fallen uttered a little cry. He looked at her and noticed that her pupils had narrowed considerably.

She was having a vision.

When she regained consciousness, she looked at her interlocutor half surprised and...Happy? 

"-Owl, excuse me, I have to go make my report. »

And on her words she flew away as fast as she could in the direction of Nightmare.

The few henchmen who saw her pass by were also astonished. After all, it was unusual to see Fallen flying so fast.

When she arrived in front of her master, she bowed down as a sign of respect and submission.

"Well, you seem to have some news? »

Was he clairvoyant? No. He was probably just getting to know his favorite right-hand by heart.

She gave him a brief report, no Visitor around and not a single Ideya exposed either. Wizeman was a little ticked by this report, he who desperately needed more Ideyas, despair and above all, power.

"-I also had a vision, master.

-Is it relevant?

-Well...you be the judge of that. I, for me, find it rather... Successful? »

His six hands came dangerously close to his Nightmaren. He was all ears.

"-Have you thought about creating more first level of Nightmarens? »


	4. The calm before the storm

"-Other Nightmarens"?  
-First level, yes, master."

The hands of the Lord of Nightmares went back and forth a few times, a sign of reflection. Fallen waited as fearfully as patiently for an answer.

"-And why is that? Wouldn't you feel up to the task?"

She swallowed for a brief moment and scanned the floor, looking for her words, while his hands didn't take their eyes off it.

"-Oh but of course I did Master, but after I had this vision I thought a little about new possibilities and the advantages it could bring you, for your conquest of the world of dreams and awakenings."

One of the six hands came dangerously close to her.

"-Please continue..."

Her voice was hoarse, impatient, his creation was almost afraid that her Master's eyes would turn red and yellow. But his eyes remained purple. The right-hand man raised her head, determined that her creator would accept her request.

"-Well first of all, the first levels are more powerful, more intelligent, they're almost like humans."

Comparing his creations to inferior beings was risky, but Wizeman said nothing, so she continued:

"-And then it will only benefit you since your nightmare army will be bigger and more powerful. Also your orders will be better distributed and missions will be completed faster with better results and many missions will be done in one go since there will be many of us."

She stood up, as confident as ever, and bowed her head, a sign that she had said what she had to say.

"- Come back in a few hours while I think it over. I need you to take a trip into the waking world. We're almost out of Ideyas and it's been a long time since a Visitor has appeared.  
-Your wish is my command, master."

Her Master beckoned her to leave, he needed to think about the question, even though the answer was known in advance. Wizeman would stop at nothing to accomplish his plans. Finally, a Nightmaren was not created in a snap of the fingers. It had to perform well, so it was essential to know what it was going to look like before shaping it.

*******

"-Fallen, what have you done!?"

Owl suddenly stopped writing in his thick journal when he heard the words of the Nightmaren.

They were above the fountain of Dream Gate, conversing about everything and nothing. Fallen watched the bird write what seemed to be memoirs or perhaps information about the Visitors.

"- I see no problem with what I've done, Owl..."

She shut down.

"-I only did a favor to-  
\- "Master" Wizeman, yes and that's the problem!  
-But you forget what I'm supposed to do and why I exist..."

Owl fell silent, looked at her and sighed. He began to write again, this time faster, in his diary.

"-It's a catastrophe, a catastrophe!"

He kept brooding. And suddenly he stopped. He looked at his interlocutor out of the corner of his eye and readjusted his old monocle. Fallen had turned around, looking up at the sky.

"-You who have more peaceful methods, I'm rather disappointed.  
-But I have no choice! Besides, the Master will surely refuse."

Owl couldn't help but laugh. The young Nightmaren felt he was rather nervous, which she understood in a way.

"-Getting to know him, be sure he'll accept. It will only benefit and delight him more."

She couldn't stop herself from uttering a little cry of joy:

"-Really !?"

Then immediately calmed down, remembering that Owl was anything but thrilled.

"-Excuse me..."

The bird said nothing and just stared deeply into her eyes.

"-You're lonely, aren't you?"

Fallen lost her smile and looked at the owl with a melancholy look.

"-Nightmare is boring in terms of conversation yes...Good thing you're here"

He gave a hoot, flattered.

"-I see, and you figured if new Nightmarens like you...  
-I'd be more... "complete"  
-Oh Fallen..."

He could understand it a little, but it would turn into a nightmare for the dream dimension as well as for the waking world...

At least she hadn't forgotten her task. She reluctantly had to say goodbye to Owl and left for the real world.

*******

It was both so close and so far from that immense full moon shining brightly.

Fallen was at the top of a huge belfry, which overlooked an entire dimly lit village.

It wasn't the first time she had been here. She went there almost every night to observe the stars. She told herself that she could see them more clearly here than in the dream dimension.

"Well, a visitor, then..."

She got up, stood up straight and snapped her finger, which made a brilliant crystal flute appear. She inhaled and exhaled and began to play a melody... soft and soporific.

This helped her to concentrate, to better perceive the bad waves, which would allow her to find a new prey of nightmares, a Visitor.

She was content with just scouting. It was on second level, afterwards to steal the corrupt Ideyas of the chosen Visitor.

She had been perceiving negative emotions around her for some time, but they were too weak, so she did not know where they could come from.

Sometimes several were mixed together, so she had to concentrate more to find the right negative energy. The Master wanted someone desperate, weak, someone who could give her Ideyas strong enough to continue all her shenanigans.

She stopped playing and closed her eyes, letting a gentle night breeze caress her soft face.

She let out a satisfied smile.

"-I found her."


	5. Curious Ideyas...

Had she really found it? No right to make a mistake, she had to be sure.

She slowly descended from the point of the Belfry, to take refuge under the belvedere that overlooked it.

She observed the village stealthily, trying to locate the negative energy she had felt.

Fallen was good at feeling this kind of wave. This is probably why her Master sent her on a spotting mission so often.

She closed her eyes and again let this cool breeze caress her face.

She suddenly opened them again.

This energy seemed so...nightmarish.

She was titillated by curiosity, and although she wasn't supposed to, she flew away and decided to go in search of the human in possession of this powerful aura.

The Nightmaren had to be discreet. Who knows what would happen if anyone felt her presence? It would probably be a catastrophe and an unforgivable recklessness.

She swirled through the entire village, close to her target. She stopped in front of a house killing itself in the heights of a block. Prudently, she turned around for a moment and let out a cry of surprise: From where she was standing, she was entitled to a magnificent panorama. 

"The world of the awakened is so vast and fascinating..." She says to herself.

Finally no time to daydream! She had a potential prey to spy on.

Fallen walked towards a half-open window. The energy stopped there. Her target was only a few meters away from her.

She opened the window a little more, so that she could enter as discreetly as possible.

The soft one was in a room...which seemed to be a little girl's room.

She looked at the bed and observed her target, sleeping almost peacefully, buried under the blankets.

Fallen tried to get closer to her to discover her face. She was so close to the little girl that she could feel her slow, gentle breathing on her face.

But just as she was about to see her, the human suddenly moved and Fallen, alarmed, rushed to hide.

She looked from her hiding place at the little girl, who had suddenly woken up, as if she had felt her presence.

"Oh, I must still be in the middle of a dream, no doubt...". She mumbled before falling back into the arms of Morpheus.

The right arm breathed a silent, relieved sigh and moved closer again, this time much more discreetly towards the young child.

She came to her senses: She had to hurry! How long had she been in the waking world? Wizeman knew how to be impatient.

She stared at her prey, concentrated and tried to detect the slightest Ideya.

She widened her eyes, astonished.  
  
"I understand why her aura was so negative. "she murmured.

She still had all her Ideyas, that wasn't the problem, at least not the main one.

They were broken.

Fallen didn't know what that meant. How was she going to justify this to Wizeman?

How could a simple child possess such broken Ideyas?

The Ideya of Courage still seemed almost intact. But for how long?

She decided to go back to Nightmare, there was nothing more she could do. But this human was a perfect prey. The only problem was her broken Ideyas.

She arrived at Nightmare in no time at all.

"Fallen, damn it, here you are at last!"

She suddenly raised her head, looking for the voice that had called out to her.

"Master Wizeman is looking for you everywhere!  
-Oh it's you Selph... "

Selph was one of the Nightmaren close to Fallen. He was a second level but surprisingly qualified to be a first level. Fallen had deduced that her Master had made a mistake in his design.

She couldn't help smiling at him, Selph was a rare sight at Nightmare. He spent most of the time in the mirrors, so he was almost never there. But Fallen enjoyed his company.

Selph looked at her from head to toe.

"-You seem tormented to me, is everything all right? »

The young Nightmaren stared her straight in the eyes, somewhat unsettled because of the monocle his interlocutor was wearing: It was a fragment of a mirror and Fallen hated to look at her reflection.

Selph had guessed it, so he took it off for a moment.

"Everything is absolutely fine, Master was looking for me?  
-He's waiting for your report. And he has...some news for you. »

She let out a small sound of astonishment. She graciously thanked him and hurried off to see Wizeman.

As usual, she bent down almost as soon as she arrived, always as a sign of respect and submission.

"Well, I thought something had happened to you.  
-My apologies Master...  
-Have you made any interesting discoveries?  
-Precisely, only your immense knowledge could enlighten me on the question?  
-I am listening to you. »

Wizeman brought his hands closer to Fallen, very attentive to what she was going to say.

"Well, I think I've found a new target...a little girl.  
-Interesting.  
-She still has all her Ideyas but that's not the problem.  
-What is the problem?  
-Her Ideyas are...how can I put it...they're broken.  
-Broken, you say?  
-The one of Courage is the least damaged, but the other four are like drained of energy. »

Wizeman was surprised. Broken Ideyas? Corrupted it was possible, but broken?

"-Are you sure of what you are saying? »

His eyes turned yellowish red, which Fallen did not like at all.

"I am sure and certain of it. »

The God of Nightmares became appeased.

"-Hmm...Her Ideyas seem to me unusable. On the other hand, it would mean that she would be a perfect target.  
-You are right. Finally, it's incredible to succeed in breaking its Ideyas, especially for such a young person...".

Wizeman didn't say anything, he was thinking. Then he started laughing. His laugh was frightening.

"-Fallen you did a great job. »

She was surprised.

"-Really? Yet her Ideyas seem unusable to me...  
-Indeed but I have the perfect solution. And what you offered me earlier is going to be a great help.  
-My proposal? "she murmured.

Wizeman brought out the few remaining Ideyas he had in his possession.

"I have just enough to create two new Nightmarens of your level. »

Fallen suddenly raised her head. With all that she had discovered she had completely forgotten about it! Her face could not help but glow, but she had to remain serious in the presence of Wizeman.

"Perhaps you would like to be alone, to concentrate on your creations... ?  
-That won't be necessary, I know that you are of a discreet nature, so you won't be disturbing me. »

She was honored by the privilege her Master granted her. Then she was silent and did not take her eyes off the Lord's hands as he began his process of creation.

She saw him sculpt two bodies. It was impressive.

"For my plan to be perfect, I need a Nightmaren who is capable of manipulation. It will also be petty, childish, perfect for fooling anyone.  
-A bit like a role, a kind of mask?  
-That's exactly what it is.  
-What a brilliant idea, Master...  
-As for the second...It would have to be cruel, close to the reality of the world of the awakened.  
-So that he could persuade a Visitor that dreams are futile, and reality much harder?  
-That is indeed the idea. Fallen, I entrust you with the task of taking care of them. Nevertheless, I want to warn you that they will be inseparable.  
-They will be linked despite their different personalities?  
-Exactly, but that should not be a problem".

Fallen nodded and curtsied.

"I will not disappoint you, Master. »

The two adelphs were ready. Simultaneously, with the help of two of his hands, Wizeman pressed on their chests, which gave them life.

"Fallen, let me present you NiGHTS and Reala."


	6. NiGHTS and Reala

"NiGHTS and Reala... »

Fallen watched with interest the two new creations of her Master.

The two siblings were similar without really being so. Their appearance was similar in some respects, such as their clothes or their hats.

NiGHTS and Reala greeted their creator in perfect synchronization, as a sign of thanks. Wizeman told them the same thing he had told Fallen: what they were created for and what they risked if they failed.

He added, however, that one is nothing without the other and that they were advised to stay on good terms.

Fallen was taken aback by this addition, but decided not to pay any more attention to it.

"Fallen, I have a few details to work out regarding...your find. I entrust them to you, you take care of them.  
-Yes Master."

*******

She decided to take them to the middle of Nightopia. Good idea or bad idea, she didn't know that. All she was hoping was that Owl wouldn't go through with it.

NiGHTS had already gone off to annoy a few Nightopians, while Reala didn't take his eyes off her.

"-Fallen, right? »

Fallen looked away from NiGHTS and stared at Reala, surprised.

"-Right on, Reala."

Reala let out a petty laugh and moved closer to his interlocutor, a gleam in his blue eyes. Fallen was petrified, she didn't like how close she was to her colleague.

"The right-hand then?  
-That's right, yes.  
-Hardly believable.  
-I...Sorry?"

She looked away, embarrassed, under Reala's amused and cruel gaze. NiGHTS, for his part, continued to mistreat the poor little Nightopians by pulling their wings.

"You seem so... »

He pretended to think.

"-Fragile? Delicate? Shy? Scared?  
-Oh Reala, leave her alone! »

NiGHTS had joined them, the mine sad: his cobbies had fled.

"After all it is thanks to her that we are here! »

He winked briefly at his sibling, who raised his eyes to the sky.

"I grant it to you. »

Fallen coughed slightly, and resumed in an impartial tone:

"Now that the "introductions" have been made, will you let me present this world to you? »

The newborns nodded simultaneously.

"Well, this is Nightopia. This world is part of the opposite dimension to ours, it's the world of dreams.  
-So the little beings that were there are the inhabitants of this world? "NiGHTS exclaimed in amazement.

"-Yes, they are the Nightopians. Nightopia is a world just like the Visitors, its decor and atmosphere vary.  
-Visitors? »

Reala seemed very focused on the information coming in, unlike his teammate who was raving about the flowerbed.

"The Visitors are humans living in the world of the enlightened. When they lose their Ideyas, they find themselves here.  
-What happens next?  
-We, the Nightmarens, are the ones who steal the Ideyas to bring them to the Master, to assuage his power. »

NiGHTS took it seriously and asked :

"-Ideyas?  
-This is the energy of the Visitor. There are five of them in all. Intelligence, Hope, Purity, Growth and the most powerful, that of Courage.  
-Interesting!  
-Master realized that he couldn't steal the Ideya of Courage because it was too powerful.  
-So we can't steal it?  
-It's up to you to try. »

She concludes with a satisfied smile.

"Any questions? »

Reala took the floor seeing that NiGHTS was still busy, this time admiring the clouds.

"So if I understand correctly, we will have to take care of these Visitors?  
-That's right. Nevertheless, I have first the duty to show you what you can do. »

NiGHTS swirls with joy.

"What are we capable of, Fallen?  
-Nothing very difficult, you'll see. »

Fallen taught them different techniques such as Drill Dash, Paraloop and Touch Dash.

"Now it's up to you to discover other abilities that are unique to you. »

The two looked at each other, satisfied. Fallen bowed to them:

"-Free to you to explore this world. I have to go. »

And she walked away, leaving the two Nightmarens planted in the middle of the flowers.

"-Master Wizeman's right hand...  
-You have a problem with that, Reala?  
-NiGHTS you proved to me that you are not very observant.  
-I don't see the connection... »

Reala took a pensive posture, facing NiGHTS who stared at him both amazed and surprised.

"Did you get a good look at her ? I could destroy such a fragile little thing with a snap of my fingers.  
-You're tough...  
-But realistic. »

NiGHTS lay down, still floating in the air.

"I think she's kind and gentle. She could fool anyone.  
-Yes, she could. But I don't feel her.  
-You're judging too quickly... »

The silence settled for a few seconds, then was interrupted by a shout of excitement.

"Reala, let's race! »

His fellow man looked at him out of the corner of his eye, interested.

"-To find out which of us flies higher and faster?  
-You don't stand a chance, I'm sure I'll beat you! " Said NiGHTS, winked at him.

Reala laughed out loud.

"We'll see about that! I'm warning you, I won't give you any gifts! »

At these words, he raised his left arm, to let it fall back, sign of the top start.

Then the two Nightmarens flew in a flash through the air, like imps sprouting from their box.

*******

"You want to use NiGHTS and Reala?  
-They will be perfect.  
-Experienced enough though?  
-It's up to you, isn't it?  
-You are right Master.  
-One more thing.  
-Yes?  
-I'd like you to go back to the world of the enlightened ones and keep an eye on our new target.  
-Yes, Master.  
-I knew I could count on you. You're the best little soldier I can have, so don't disappoint me.  
-I promise you, you won't be disappointed. »

She left again, pensive. A little soldier? She didn't know what to think of that term. Was it rewarding? Was it bad?

Anyway, she couldn't dwell on it too much. She had a Visitor to bring back into the Night Dimension.

And something told her that it would be far from easy.

*******

They continued to race high, high into the orange-pink sky. NiGHTS took his time to observe the surroundings, marvelling at the beauty of the sky and its clouds.

Reala, on the other hand, was looking straight ahead, only aiming to beat his fellow. NiGHTS had noticed this and he thought it was a shame.

Their arrival was at the top of a mountain rich in greenery. They arrived tied.

"Well done, Reala.  
-My compliments to you too NiGHTS. »

He made a brief curtsy, a grin on his face.

"Nightopia is a beautiful place, don't you think?  
-I didn't really pay much attention to it. I don't like it here. All these flowers and little flying babies...very little for me. »

NiGHTS couldn't help but laugh.

"-You should be careful what's around you you know, there can be surprises!  
-I prefer to focus on our mission and our Master. You are too scattered NiGHTS, it will cost you sooner or later.  
-You're really not fun when you want to be, you know... »

He gave him a friendly pat, to which Reala replied with a brief smile.

They may have been Yin and Yang, but their differences made their complicity.

But for how long?


	7. The Waking World

Lunington was one of those small villages in Scotland where everyone knew everyone. Although isolated from civilisation, it was somehow famous for its Belfry.

The Belfry of Lunington.

It was quite peculiar. Indeed the building was higher than average. Many people thought it was so big and so high in the sky, that it would be able to touch the Moon.

Like any bell tower, it had a clock on each side. But not just any clock. These were actually astronomical dials. And that wasn't all. At all hours, the bell tower rang cheerfully like a nursery rhyme, a little ditty, and not that usual ringing of the bell.

As for the village in general, it was rather crowded. There were shops, schools and sports activities. You didn't have to travel the many kilometres between Lunington and the big city to provide for all kinds of needs.

All these characteristics made the village a haven of peace but also a very popular tourist destination.

In her lavender room, a little girl was staring out of her window at the big Belfry, with great admiration. With one hand, she was having fun winding a lock of her brown hair. She was silent and just admired the view with her big green eyes.

She yawned for a moment and then rubbed her eyes. It had been a rough night. No nightmares, but a strange dream. She had dreamed that she was Alice and that she was the one in Wonderland.

She loved that tale. What child didn't dream of going to a fantasy world?

But something had frightened her a little. She remembered waking up several times during the night, as if her brain was sounding the alarm. But she didn't know why or how.

The little girl sighed and hurried to her desk, where she took out a small spiral notebook.

"Dream Diary"

She had made a habit of writing down all the dreams she remembered. She found that this helped her to use her imagination and thus be more creative. After all it worked! Her room was full of all kinds of drawings, notes and stories. But as long as she understood all this junk, it suited her.

She hastened to write down her dream and finished her writing just in time.

"Cassie, my darling, it's time to go to school! »

Cassie looked at her clock radio. It was ten minutes to eight.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late...again. »

She let out a sigh of exasperation. It was a pain for her to go to school. But she had no choice, she had to go.

In a hurry, she put on her peach-coloured tennis shoes, put on her big pink cardigan in fourth gear and took her backpack, where she quickly stuffed three pencils, a notebook, her diary and her sketchbook.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could until her mother got in her way, which stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Mom let me pass, I'm going to be late! "she said, jumping frantically.

"Darling, you are ten years old and you still can't check the time without my telling you. " Her mother replied.

"I'm sorry mom, my mind was elsewhere...". She was now staring at her shoes.

Her mother couldn't stop laughing and kissing her on the forehead.

"-As always my Cassie..."

The little one rubbed her forehead, falsely embarrassed, and ran outside as quickly as possible. She didn't stop running, running down the streets. At that hour, only the elders were out since the adults were at work and the children at school.

Cassie was in such a hurry that she hadn't paid any attention to the shadow that had been following her for some time.

  
"-Oh Mrs. Moïra !!!! »

The little girl braked immediately, right in front of the one she had seen.

"Well Cassie, aren't you supposed to be at school?  
-I'm on my way there right now !  
-Well then I won't keep you any longer, my dear" said the old lady, all smiles.

But Cassie started hopping again but this time with excitement.

"-Oh Mrs. Moïra, did you see anything at the top of the Belfry last night?! »

The shadow, hidden close to the two women, swallows with fear when it hears Cassie. Moïra was taken by a giggle.

"You're still with that legend, aren't you?  
-Oh but understand me, she is so fascinating! I know it more than by heart, you know!  
-Do you really? »

Cassie resumed breathing.

"According to Lunington's elders, it is said that every night a mysterious creature plays the flute at the very top of the Belfry!  
-Yes, to attract small children and take them to a cave so that they would never come back...  
-Oh...But no, why would you think such things?  
-That's what the legend is all about.  
-Oh..."

Cassie had calmed down, disappointed. Moïra always told her this, but she couldn't accept the possibility.

"For God's sake Cassie, run off to school or your mother is still going to make a fuss. "She said to him in a soft tone.

She opened her eyes. School! She had completely forgotten all about it! She thanked her old friend and rehearsed her crazy run to school.

"Ah, the young people...".

Cassie arrived at her destination at precisely 8.15 am. Fifteen minutes late... She sighed, out of breath and anxious.

"Miss Jones will end up hating me even more...".

She walked the white corridors of the school as discreetly as possible. Every time she walked through them, she could not imagine herself in a hospital or an asylum. The corridors were so dark and empty that she was afraid that a monster would suddenly appear and catch her and eat her alive. Her imagination was still running wild.

The schoolgirl stopped in front of a mint-coloured door and knocked timidly at the door, closing in on herself.

It was her Mistress who opened the door, rather dissatisfied. Cassie walked headlong into the classroom, facing the twenty or so eyes that looked at her insistently.

"Another alarm clock failure, Miss Horeira?  
-No, Miss Jones... " Murmured Cassie, while shyly settling down in her seat in the second-to-last row, while several students made fun of her.

"Cassie, it's not against you, but it's about time you took charge and arrived on time, especially as your level is far from excelling that of the class.  
-I know, Miss Jones... " She kept repeating in a low voice.

"Very good. So we were talking about the Middle Ages. »

The lesson was difficult to follow. Cassie's mind was elsewhere. She made the effort to take bits and pieces of the lesson, but her notes didn't make sense.

"She hates me, everybody hates me, I'm a loser, a good-for-nothing," she repeated, silently in her head.

The shadow that followed her from the beginning, Fallen, was hidden in the bushes and was only a few metres from the classroom where Cassie was.

"Master will not be disappointed, she is absolutely perfect. "she thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a touch of empathy for the little human. She had never really been able to take such a close interest in a Visitor. Wizeman must have had very good reason for ordering her to watch this particular little one, even though she couldn't see the point of broken Ideyas. They were worthless after all? Or maybe his knowledge was too limited.

"Fallen ! »

She was startled. She took out a small pocket mirror and opened it. But instead of seeing her reflection, Fallen saw the reflection of her beloved confidant.

"Oh, yes Selph? »

Because yes, Selph had this ability to travel in mirrors which was a very useful kind of communication medium.

"The Master is waiting for news.  
-Well, tell him that everything is going well, and that his target is perfect. »

She gave him a warm smile, which Selph gave back to him before gradually disappearing.

*******

The end of school finally came, rather quickly. Cassie was one of the last to leave, her teacher having held her back for a while.

"Cassie, if you have any worries you can talk to me, you know.  
-It's all very well Miss Jones, I'm very happy. »

She had said this while being on the defensive, as if she felt attacked. She had then gone out as quickly as possible, her mother waiting for her at the exit.

She climbed into the back of the car, as if excited to go home.

"-So that day?  
-Superb, just like all the others." She replied, Tactically.

Her mother looked at her through the rear-view mirror as if she was worried, while her daughter gave her a big smile.

"Mum, please start the car, you know Dollina doesn't like to be alone!  
-Are you still playing with this doll? Cassie come on...  
-Mummy, let's go home! »

Her mother sighed and drove off towards their house. The journey was not long. Cassie had passed by singing the melody of everything that was playing on the radio, which had made her mother laugh.

When she got there, she rushed to her room as quickly as she could. Dollina, her porcelain doll was waiting for her on her bed.

Cassie was probably too old to play with dolls. But it was her father who had given it to her.

Her parents were divorced and she saw her father very little. So she filled this gap with Dollina.

She loved this doll, with her curly hair and heart-shaped lips.

She chatted with her for a few minutes and then got down to doing her homework. But she didn't feel like doing it, so she vaguely wrote down her exercises and put away the damn notebook.

She twiddled her thumbs for a little while until her mother called her for dinner. She had prepared creamed spinach and fried eggs, which Cassie liked very much, which was surprising for a child of her age.

She briefly wished her mother a good night, and after washing and putting on her pyjamas, Cassie opened her bedroom window and sat down on her bench to look out over the landscape again.

She was only waiting for one thing: to see this creature on the tip of the Belfry. She let the gentle spring breeze caress her face as she commented on the view in her head.

She stayed like this for an hour, and confessed once again that she was overcome by sleep and decided to go to bed.

As for Fallen, she watched him from the windowsill for a few minutes before returning to the Night Dimension.

She had a lot to do.


	8. Secret

"So would NiGHTS and Reala be part of your plan, Master? »

Fallen was bowed down before the God of Nightmares, very questioning about what would happen next. She had made her report as complete as possible so that Wizeman could take advantage of this valuable information.

He had to understand the personality of his prey at all costs, so that he could understand his fears, anxieties and anxieties as well as possible.

That way he would know which new cute ones to create.

"Nothing could be easier than to scare a child like this one. So these two will be perfect.  
-I must confess that I don't understand your plan, Master.  
-Let's wait for her to come to the Night Dimension, Fallen. I will explain everything later.  
\- Well, well...  
-The 3rd levels will take care of stealing his Ideyas and giving him his worst nightmares. Just make sure that NiGHTS and Reala are there when she is with us.  
-When do you plan to do this?  
-Next night will be fine.  
-Good, then I won't disappoint you Master.  
-Oh and before you go... »

One of the hands approached the Nightmaren with two small purple orbs. Fallen stretched out her hands and the Lord placed them on her.

"What is this?  
-Give them to NiGHTS and Reala. These pearls will enable me to keep an eye on their every move.  
-Well, Master... »

Fallen thanked him again and hastened to find his two little disciples. After asking many of her fellow men, she finally found them at Dream Gate, in the middle of a discussion with Owl.

"Who did you just call "Old Timer"?! »

NiGHTS and Reala were laughing, over the moon :

"-Sure you do! Who else?  
-Hou, I won't allow you! »

And they kept bothering him. Reala plucked one of his feathers while NiGHTS watched the poor owl's diary. Badly for her companion, Fallen cleared her throat while joining the trio, which had the effect of immediately stopping the two adelphs.

"I see that you have met each other...  
-Met each other !? "Owl almost shouted.

Fallen let out a slight nervous laugh.

"I suppose?  
-Hey Reala, how about trying to pluck his feathers out one by one? "NiGHTS asked, looking bad.

"I like the idea! »

Owl began to panic, so Fallen stood between his two disciples.

"You won't do anything at all, leave him alone...  
-Keep your little friends away, Fallen. »

She sighed, probably embarrassed. There was a leaden silence for a few minutes. It was interrupted by a snap of his fingers, followed by a falsely honeyed voice:

" -Wouldn't the right-hand man like to introduce his "friend" to us more fully? »

The said right-hand man gave Reala an almost scornful look, and he smiled at herwith a smile that was almost charming.

"-NiGHTS, Reala, this is Owl. He is...the current guardian of Nightopia.  
-Hmpf, I'm also the dean of the Night Dimension, little one. »

NiGHTS watched the owl from head to toe, decidedly determined to annoy him.

"-You, guardian of Nightopia? Well, there's something to worry about.  
-I beg your pardon, you insolent little brat!?  
-Oh excuse me grand duke...It seems I've made you angry.  
-Yet it is clear that he is no match for our Master and his army. "added Reala.

Fallen couldn't manage to get in the way. She couldn't defend Owl, it would cost her. She suddenly remembered the two pearls that Wizeman had entrusted to her. So she hurriedly took them out and handed them to her disciples.

"What are they?" NiGHTS asked, looking carefully at the orb.

" -The Master asked me that you carry them. This way he will be able to spy on your every move.  
-Hou...You can see the confidence he has in his subordinates. "Mumbled the old owl.

The two siblings didn't flinch and hung their orbs on their collars. They looked at each other for a moment, a petty look dominating their faces. Then they turned to their superior:

"-What do we do now? "NiGHTS asked, overflowing with confidence.

"Could you please go back to Nightmare? I have some things to take care of before I leave. »

Reala was the first to leave, followed by her comrade. Fallen turned around and saw that Owl was giving her big eyes.

"What else is Wizeman up to? Nothing good, I can feel it...  
-I can't tell you anything, Owl. But I can tell you that you'll find out in a very short time... »

At these words, Fallen disappeared in a snap. Owl sighed and scribbled nervously in his diary.

*******

"It's not fair, you promised me! PROMISE!  
-Cassie I can't help it... »

Cassie had tears in her eyes and was out of control. Her mother felt guilty and didn't know what to do.

"Your father had some complications, is it my fault? ?  
-Then why did you promise me!? You swore that I would see him !  
-Cassie... »

She crossed her arms and sniffed between sobs.

"It's always the same anyway.  
-The next time will be the right one, I assure you... »

Her mother tried to reassure her by caressing her arms, but she pushed her away violently before rushing down the stairs.

"You always say that! Stop lying! »

And she took refuge in her room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

"I hate them, hate them! "She shouted, kicking the door, before crying her eyes out.

"Why do you want children then, eh? »

With a gesture, she took her doll and hugged it in her arms. She started pacing back and forth, still sobbing.

"It's always the same, always, always, always! What's the point of having parents? Don't you agree, Dollina?"

She stood in front of her doll and took a higher voice:

 _"-Yes Cassie, I completely agree with you_. »

She felt ridiculous, but after all no one was looking at her.

"You know...Mummy wants me to get rid of you...I'm tooold to have dolls apparently....  
 _-Do you want to leave me?_  
-No of course not!  
 _-I would never abandon you hihihi !_ »

Cassie stopped her ride and sighed. She was reduced to talking to herself through her doll.

"I really need to think about growing up... »

She put her doll down and sat down on her desk, determined to put her nerves on a sheet of paper.

Fallen was outside, right outside her window. She felt all that negative aura emanating from the little one. Wizeman had done well to take action as soon as possible.

She had followed the whole scene that had taken place right in front of her eyes.

"Poor little thing... »


	9. The beginning of the Nightmare

Cassie had been making a bad face for the rest of the evening. Her mother had tried to make up for it, but nothing could be done, she was determined to sulk. The little one was so resentful that she had spent a good part of the evening brooding and mumbling. She was taking it upon herself.

The Sun had completely disappeared to make way for her dear companion, the Moon. Cassie's face was pressed against the glazed panes of her window. She looked at the belfry again and again. She waited in silence. She hoped that the legend would come true before her eyes. She waited as the hours passed without her realizing it. The ringing of the bell brought her back to reality. Each chime gave her shivers and made her turn her head towards the starry sky. The deep melody resounded in her head as she played with the constellations floating in the blue ink. Then she sighed and looked again at the top of the monument overlooking her village.

But nothing.

Nothing was happening. Cassie began to yawn more and more frequently, a sign that she had to go to sleep, but also that it was very late.

She dragged her feet to her bed and wrapped herself up in her comforter, with an unpleasant sensation that weighed on her whole being. She swore she heard the sound of a flute, but she couldn't linger because the sleep knocked her out all at once.

Cassie woke up at dawn, a little groggy and light. The pouring rain was hitting her window. She looked around: she couldn't see the contours of her room very well, but she didn't worry, because after all, she had just emerged. She got dressed in a few seconds and went downstairs, backpack in hand, to the first floor.

The first thing disturbed her. Calm. Everything was much too quiet. Yet her mother was always the first to rise. At this hour she always took care to prepare breakfast. But this time, no kettle whistling, no frying pan wiggling.

Just a deadly silence.

"-Mum"

No answer. She looked at the time: 8:00.

She was caught in a short panic. 

"-But...it was only dawn five minutes ago!? »

No time to think! She rushed outside, forgetting her umbrella, but she didn't care. The rain didn't bother her that much, as long as there was no storm.

"I'm going to be argued with Miss Jones again! »

Again, no one in the streets. But she was in too much of a hurry to think about it. 

Nevertheless she had to stop, being too out of breath in her mad rush and especially because she had missed slipping, the ground being soaked.

She looked around her. It was freezing cold and she could see no further than the tip of her nose to think about it. The fog was too dense. And there again, nothingness. Not a single sign of population or traffic.

Suddenly, a hoarse, very hoarse, almost frightening chime was heard. The Belfry. 

Cassie's head was beginning to spin. She was not feeling well. 

She was...

Scared?

She could feel the vibrations of every bell ringing. Long and painful blows.

She couldn't stay here another minute, she had to get to school. 

Strangely, she arrived at her destination faster than expected. Yet her school was only a few blocks away?

Everything was definitely abnormal and strange today.

She rushed through the school's corridors, more terrifying than ever. Her malaise was intensifying.

She stopped abruptly at the door of her classroom, panting and drenched by the rain. She knocked three slow but awful knocks across the hallway.

She heard a shrill squeal of chalk. Then the door opened to reveal a dark classroom.

She hastened to her desk.

"-Cassie Horeira. »

The little one uttered a cry of fear, definitely frightened. The voice was twisted and at the same time high-pitched and resonant.

Cassie wondered what she was going through. Was it a dream? 

It could not be. The dreams she had had until now were always joyful and colorful. This was not the case here.

"-Miss Jones, I'm sorry, but..."   
-SILENCE! »

She did not let go of her table, her eyes beginning to be misty with tears. 

She heard the mocking laughter of her comrades. They echoed in her head.

"-You're just a little good-for-nothing! An unbearable little pest! »

The end of the sentence also resonated. It was unbearable.

Cassie raised her head and turned pale. The people in the room were...disfigured, twisted. They were terrifying, nightmarish.

She held her head in her hands:

"-Stop, I beg you, stop! What do I have to do to make it all stop!? »

A leaden silence settled in and everyone looked her straight in the eyes with a horrible smile hanging from each face.

Cassie did not move. Tears ran down her cheeks. The air was getting cooler and cooler, she had come to believe that she would become an ice cube, so cold was she.

Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice out of nowhere:

"-Cassie, my darling Cassie, we need your precious energy, give us your Ideyas! »

She opened her eyes, it wasn't her mother for sure. And what was she talking about!?

"-My Ideyas? "

At that moment, the environment changed completely. Her comrades turned into dark fog monsters and charged straight at her.

Cassie took her legs around her neck and ran straight ahead. She didn't stop, not knowing where to go. But she was too out of breath, and she soon saw herself caught up in the horrible fog. The laughter did not stop, this nightmare did not stop.

She cowered, collapsed. The creatures pounced on her and she could do nothing. But all of a sudden she felt the shadows disappear. She slowly raised her head and saw a huge halo of light coming towards her.

At the sight of it, she did not hesitate for a second and ran towards the source. As she became impregnated with this light, she felt better, soothed. She could feel the warmth and sweetness of her luminous savior.  
She was blinded for a few moments, then she stopped. The light gradually dissipated, giving way to a large iron gate.

Cassie looked around what was facing her. It was a kind of place where the atmosphere seemed calm and relaxed. In the distance she saw a huge fountain, followed by a few statues, which reminded her of the ones we could see in her history books.

She began to walk slowly along the paved path, taking care to wipe away her tears.

Trees surrounded the large square and it was dark, a beautiful starry sky. She felt like she was not dreaming, it was too real to be true...

She took a big breath of air and pushed the grid with all her might. There was a loud squeaking sound, but at least it was open.

No sooner had she passed through the gate than she heard a more than joyful hooting.

Barely had she crossed the gate when she heard a more than joyful hoot. 

"-Hoo-Hoo ! How about that! A Visitor! »


	10. Dream Gate

"-Aaaah!"

Cassie fell straight to the ground, finally surprised and terrified, as an old owl swerved straight towards her.

"Hoo! I'm sorry if I scared you, little one.

-A-A talking owl... ? How is that possible!? "replied Cassie, shocked, getting up slowly.

"Please, call me Owl.  
-Well, Owl... »

Owl continued to twirl around her, very happy.

"It's been a long time since a Visitor had pointed the tip of his nose! I guess this is your first time in the Night Dimension!  
-The Night Dimension? »

The owl hulled with joy at the young girl's incomprehension. She frowned, feeling lost and disorientated.

"When you are immersed in the arms of Morpheus, have your dreams never seemed more real than life? For you, were they more than just dreams? »

Cassie gave serious thought to the matter. As real as nature? She assumed so. After all, wasn't the current situation ultimately a scenario invented out of thin air by her overflowing imagination? Probably yes, even though it seemed far too real to be a dream. She crossed her arms, her gaze fixed on the dazzling fountain in front of her.

"Well...I guess so? This dream is a good example of that. I can't believe I'm dreaming right now... »

Owl hulled again.

"Hoo-hoo! What your fellow men call "dream" is actually the world you are in!  
-A world...of dreams?  
-Exactly! The Night Dimension is a place where all sleeping people go!  
-So I'm going to meet other people here, right?  
-No my dear, it's much more complicated than that.  
-I think I'm beginning to understand... »

Cassie scratched her head, judiciously classifying in her head all the information gathered since the beginning of her conversation with this strange bird. Everything was strange, so strange for her. It was the first time she had ever felt fully conscious in a dream. It was almost as if she could control it at will.

"The place we are in is called Dream Gate.  
-Dream Gate? It looks like a big place... »

She began to move slowly towards the large fountain, in order to have a better angle of observation.

"-It's beautiful...  
-Indeed! However, I must tell you...  
-What is it?  
-It is not because this world is called "World of Dreams" that it does not exist !  
-It's a real world !? Like my world to me ?

-Hoo...It's more complicated than that...You're a little too young to understand that, no doubt.  
-Hey I'm not a baby anymore ! »

She turned her head, a little offended at the words of the dreamlike guide.

"Don't be offended, I had guessed it, hoo-hoo!  
-Hmm... »

She sighed and pulled herself together. She had a crucial question on her mind.

"-But tell me Owl...Why am I here? I mean, I've never heard of such a place. My dreams are pretty...Boring in general.  
-That's because your heart feels the need!  
-My heart... ? But it's fine!  
-That's what you think my dear. »

Cassie fell silent and remembered her nightmare. She suddenly raised her head, having had a revelation.

"Owl!  
-What's the matter?  
-Could it have something to do with those... »

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when a kind of purple tornado headed straight towards her.

"-IDEYAS! »

The girl screamed in fear, putting her arms in front of her head and closed her eyes, trying to protect herself. Owl instinctively stepped in, trying to protect the Visitor. The lightning stopped abruptly, revealing a purple jester ready to attack.

"-You again! " shout Owl.

"Spare us your admonitions old owl, we have better things to do! "Returned the unwanted guest.

Cassie opened her eyes again, trying to calm down and uttered a slight cry of surprise.

"Come on NiGHTS, you scared the poor little lamb. "added a voice a little further back.

"-Oh Reala, that was the point, come on! »

The Visitor walked slowly towards NiGHTS, both intrigued and trembling.

"Ideyas...  
-Huh?"

NiGHTS put his fists to his hips, looking bored.

"-You mentioned Ideyas, how...  
-Step aside, those two are Nightmarens!  
-Nightmarens? »

NiGHTS and Reala giggled and made a small reverence.

"Finally he knows how to introduce us.  
-I won't let you steal her Ideyas from her !  
-And what are you going to do about it? Peck us? "Reala answered sarcastically.

Cassie didn't say anything, her grey cells were working. Nightmarens? It sounded like something bad. The opposite of dreams no doubt...Nightmares.

"You come from the world of Nightmares, right?  
-The little chick is perceptive, I see. "mocked the red jester, having fun circling around the little visitor, which was intended to annoy the latter.

"-I am not a chick!  
-Boring.  
-NiGHTS, I couldn't have said it better.  
-You know what I do to annoying Visitors? »

NiGHTS stared at the little one straight in the eyes, with a big, almost unhealthy smile. Owl wanted to intervene at all costs, but Reala had silenced him. Cassie didn't move an inch, which annoyed NiGHTS.

"What? Aren't you screaming, helpless as you are?  
-I'd scream if I was scared, I'm not. »

Obviously she was lying, she was trembling with all her being. But she wanted to be brave. After all, she was not afraid of anything, it was still a dream, wasn't it?

NiGHTS, for his part, was more and more ticked.

"I don't scare you?!  
-Not at all.  
-You're a liar!  
-No! You're not scary.  
-I'm terrifying you must be terrified! »

Cassie pointed to Reala.

"-I'd be more terrified of your friend. But you don't scare me.  
-You little... »

NiGHTS, ego-stricken, prepared to attack her, which caused her victim to take a step backwards.

"NiGHTS, leave the girl alone. »

Everybody turned to the origin of that sweet voice that echoed throughout Dream Gate.

"Hoo! My God Fallen, you've come at the right time...  
-Nice to see you Owl. »

NiGHTS mumbled with rage, while Reala breathed an annoying sigh, unhappy that her superior was there. Cassie relaxed a little more, this Nightmaren there seemed more soothing.

"Master Wizeman was right, these Visitors are hateful!  
-Come on NiGHTS, relax." Murmured Fallen, putting one of her hands on the shoulder of her fellow.

The right-hand man then walked towards Cassie with a reassuring look on her face. It was the first time she had ever seen the little one up close. She didn't move an inch, not seeing the Nightmaren attacking her.

"What's your name, my beautiful? »

The questioned girl frowned defensively.

"My mom told me not to tell anyone about my life.  
-Haha, I understand. But you know, you're going to have to get used to seeing us for a while.  
-For a while? »

Reala, impatient, broke this sweet little moment:

"And yet Fallen, I bet you know her little name, if it isn't already.  
-Reala...  
-Well what? Isn't divination part of your abilities? »

Fallen closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Reala had the gift of being tactless. Cassie was embarrassed to be so much in the center of attention, so she preferred to cut it short:

"My name is Cassie.  
-Nice to meet you, Cassie.  
-Cassie, Cassie...Stupid Visitor, yes !" NiGHTS grumbled.

Their superior bit her lip, on the verge of annoyance, which was rare, coming from her. She snapped her finger and revealed a portal leading straight to Nightmare. The girl was surprised to see magic with her own eyes.

"The Master would like to see you urgently. I will join you.  
-At your orders, Madam. "Retorqued Reala sarcastically.

And the two Adelphs left, leaving Owl, Cassie and Fallen alone at Dream Gate.

" -Please excuse me... These two are quite...  
-Annoying? Hoo! Keep them on a leash next time!  
-Are you a Nightmaren too? You want to take these...Ideyas from me, right? »

Fallen was overcome with a certain guilt. She landed at the top of this large water fountain and scraped her throat.

"Yes, I am indeed a Nightmaren, and yes again.  
-What exactly are you? "She dared to ask, little reassured.

"We are nightmarish creatures, servants devoted to our beloved Master, Wizeman, Lord of Nightmares. Our goal is to steal the energy of the Visitors, the Ideyas.  
-Ideyas...I heard this term in my Nightmare...  
-There are five of them. Green for growth, blue for intelligence, white for purity, yellow for hope and finally the most powerful, the red of courage.  
-Are you going to steal them from me? »

Cassie was beginning to feel a certain uneasiness, Fallen must have been the cause.

"Unfortunately for you, they are already in the hands of some of my fellow men. But they are unusable.  
-Unusable !? "Owl was indignant.

"But why steal them?  
-That I cannot reveal it to you small one. »

Fallen bent herself slowly.

"-I must leave you, I am expected. I was delighted to see you both. »

And she disappeared in a snap.

"-She doesn't look hostile for a Nightmaren either... " whispered Cassie, a little lost.

"Fallen must be the most lucid Nightmaren I have ever met. It is the only one I actually tolerate here.  
-Owl what should I do now? ?  
-Well, you'll have to find your Ideyas and thus fight your Nightmares.  
-All alone... ?  
-I'll be there to guide you, but yes it's something you have to do alone. »

Cassie shivered. How was a little girl going to overcome her worst nightmares all by herself? She had to think of some kind of plan.

"I...I think I'll think about it later. I should go back to my world, finally...Wake up!  
-It was an emotional night for you, so yes, it was a wise decision.  
-So I'll say goodbye and thank you for your help Owl... »

The Visitor walked away, ready to wake up. Owl could see a faint dewy glow emanating from her. Courage?

"-What did Fallen mean about her unusable Ideyas? »


	11. Just a Dream...?

"You were too sweet, my Fallen... »

With one of his six hands, Wizeman projected recent events, more than attentive. Of course he had followed the scene live, he couldn't have missed it. The arrival of a Visitor in the Night Dimension always makes noise at Nightmare.

Fallen was the only one standing in front of his Master, while NiGHTS and Reala remained bent over.

"I had a more than strategic reason, Master.  
-Oh yes, and may I know what that reason is?  
-To gain the Visitor's trust in some way. Isn't that your goal?"

Her voice was trembling, but the astromancer had aimed right. After all, no one could hide anything from her.

"Hmm, I see where you're going with this, in all honesty I suspected a little. »

Fallen nods. Suddenly NiGHTS began to twirl:

"If Master allows it, I suggest that we give her her worst nightmares!  
-Oh yes! A psychological torture, what a brilliant idea NiGHTS! "Reala added, clapping his hands.

"No, it's far too violent! "Say Fallen, panicked.

"And then? Who cares, all we need are her Ideyas. "Say Reala, annoyed.

"-And that's not how you're going to get them! »

"Silence! »

Wizeman's voice was so loud and powerful that the three Nightmarens bowed their heads, imploring forgiveness.

The Lord relaxed and continued:

"Her Ideyas are useless, they are broken. »

None of them dared to answer, but the same question resounded in their heads.

"This means that only this little foolish girl is able to fix them. But to do so, you have to gain her trust. That's where you come in. »

Fallen held her breath. She had guessed everything about her Master's plan. One of Wizeman's hands came closer:

"-NiGHTS, your role will be to gain the total trust of this Visitor. Manipulate her, do whatever you like, as long as this kid trusts you and it fixes her Ideyas.  
-In short, a stab in the back" added Reala.

NiGHTS was surprised, especially since it would be far from easy.

"I would be honored to do it Master, you won't be disappointed! I would get her five Ideyas in two, three moves! " Laughs NiGHTS.

"Reala as for you...Put a spanner in her works. Make sure you build trust between NiGHTS and this little girl.  
-Your wish is my command, Master. »

The Adelphs looked at each other, determined to accomplish the task entrusted to them, and thus to satisfy their superior.

Fallen, had not said a word, for fear of betraying herself. Why did she feel pity for this child?

" -You two, dispose."

A last curtsy and they went away spinning.

" -Fallen, I prefer that you stay by my side. I will need your talents. So I am counting on you to keep a close watch on these two and on this Visitor.  
-Good, Master.  
-Oh, and you, who watched her for a little while, I leave you a free choice of second-rank Nightmarens. They will be necessary for this plan.  
-But that would require destroying them? Isn't that a problem?  
-It doesn't matter, as long as it leads me to the success of my goal. It will be easy to recreate them. »

She sighed. So he had no empathy for his creations. She knew him by heart by now.

"-Very well. Rest assured I already know the first Nightmaren she plans to face.  
-Good, you're still as effective as ever, so go, I won't keep you any longer. »

*******

The soft morning sun rays pierced through the window panes. They were so powerful that they awakened her.

Cassie opened her eyes and straightened up suddenly, lost.

"Am I still in this nightmare?" she thought

She slowly climbed out of bed and was startled when her bare feet touched the icy floor of her room. She looked at the time, it was 6:50 am.

"Well, for once I'm getting up early... »

She slowly opened the door and stopped sharply, concentrating on her surroundings.

Not a sound.

She walked down the stairs, again slowly and carefully.

"Mum ?" she said hesitantly.

And it was with immense relief that she saw her mother, still emerging, preparing breakfast.

"My Cassie, already awake? »

She wanted to scream and jump into her mother's arms, but she remembered the fight the day before, so she just sat down at the table.

"So it was all just a dream... ? "she thought.

"-Cassie? »

"But I don't understand how it felt so real.... »

"-Cassie! »

The little girl quickly came to her senses and looked her mother straight in the eye.

"Darling, are you all right?  
-Y-yes, I just spent a night...Busy.  
-Busy ? Did you have a nightmare?  
-Uh...You could say that...  
-Don't worry, it's just a bad nightmare. It's not real, like dreams.  
-Not real, yes...  
-It'll get better tonight. "She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I hope so. »

Breakfast was served and she hastened to get ready for the new school day. There was no way she would be late this time, her mother would take her.

For a moment she stared at Dollina. She thought back to the events of the day before. She still felt so lonely.

"-Cassie come down, it's time! »

Without thinking, she grabbed her doll and put it in her bag.

"I'm not leaving you today, you see? "she whispered to her.

She walked down the stairs four at a time and got into the car. The school ordeal was waiting for her. An ordeal she dreaded every day. This day would be particularly difficult, she knew it. She kept thinking back to that strange dream, which had nothing to do with all the dreams she had before. She felt like it wasn't one, she felt so conscious and so...real in it.

She just wanted to go back to sleep and hope to return to that Night Dimension to see Owl again. Reality was too boring.

She stuck her cheek against the wet tile of the car and let herself be hypnotized by the streets that passed in front of her. It was both foggy and rainy. Normal weather in Scotland no doubt?

When she arrived at her destination, Cassie gave her mother a short kiss and drove into the classroom. She was neither late nor early, it was almost perfect.

She quickly took out her dream journal and wrote down her nightly adventures in detail. She added small sketches of the characters she had met. In retrospect, she found them amusing. She remembered Fallen, whom she had found very beautiful and very different from the other two characters.

"I'd like to see her again... "she thought to herself.

*******

"So this is her Nightopia? »

NiGHTS scanned the surroundings. Everything was so...pink and sweet. The air smelled delicious.

"It seems she kept one of her Ideyas then. At least half of it. "Reala added.

"Really strange like Nightopia. Didn't Fallen say it reflected the moods of a Visitor?  
-That is correct.   
-How does such a sweet and pink world reflect that?  
-Maybe it's deeper than it looks.  
-Is it? "NiGHTS began to touch everything within his reach. There were lollipop-shaped flowers, chocolate trees and rivers of soda.

Reala took a sample of the chocolate and broke it in half, and what he saw surprised him.

"It's rotten.  
-Yes, this Nightopia is too happy for my little eyes, Reala.  
-No NiGHTS, I mean...look. »

Reala handed him the two pieces of chocolate. The outside looked appetizing but the inside was completely rotten. His adelphe took a piece of lollipop and opened it in half without much difficulty. The inside was rotten too.

"But what does that mean?  
-It's for you to know, Master Wizeman asked you, don't forget. »

NiGHTS grumbled.

"It's true yes...  
-You look delighted.  
-Are all Visitors like her? I find her unbearable.  
-It's true that I can't contradict you. "His partner sneered.

" -We'll exchange our tasks if you want...  
-No thanks, I'd rather not. And then you seem friendlier than me. The Master knows what he is doing, if he has chosen you.  
-Hmmm probably yes.  
-Anyway, I'll let you get familiar with this Nightopia NiGHTS. The whole atmosphere makes me sick. »

Reala bowed to him and left.

*******

The day seemed so long. Cassie hadn't been able to keep up with anything, she was too obsessed with her dream. She felt like one of those heroines in stories or movies, except that she was totally vulnerable and weak.

When much of her class had gone home, she was startled when she heard a high-pitched voice a few inches away from her.

"-Cass' do you still have a doll?! »

She swallows, embarrassed. She hadn't hidden it well, so...

"Angelica... »

Angelica was ironically anything but an angel. She wasn't so bad, but she despised Cassie, and so many others. She was redheaded, straight and long hair, always with a rabbit hair clip holding her lock. She had piercing blue eyes and was full of contempt.

This little girl was her parents' daughter, always pampered because she was an only child. She had good grades in class and didn't like troublemakers. Cassie's attitude was very upsetting to her. She found her childish and lazy and considered her a disruptive element in the classroom atmosphere.

"It would be a matter of growing up, you know.  
-We're only 10 years old. Why not enjoy it, eh? »

Angelica pinched her lips and took Dollina by the hair, looking disgusted.

"No, but seriously, who brings a doll to class? You think you're in kindergarten, Cass' ?  
-Stop calling me Cass'...  
-And as always you say nothing. You're really unbearable, always so good for nothing. »

These words resonated in Cassie's head. This nightmare...

She jumped to her feet, her eyes shining with tears. She ripped the doll out of her hands and quickly stuffed it into her bag before leaving the classroom, leaving Angelica caught short.

She got into the car and wiped her tears from the back of the car. Her mother looked at her through the rear-view mirror, surprised.

"-Cassie are you crying? What happened?  
-Nothing, I'm just tired. »

A leaden silence settled during the whole trip. Arrived, Cassie locked herself in her bedroom and opened her bag, to take Dollina out.

"You are the cause of too many problems! And me what an idiot to talk to a doll! As if she were human... ! »

She sent her violently to the other end of the room and rushed to her bed to calm her emotions on her cushions.

She took a deep breath a few minutes later.

"- They may finally be right... »

The rest of the evening was quiet, Cassie had said nothing to her mother and was chatting as if nothing had happened. She had hardly eaten anything, but she claimed it was because she was tired, so she went upstairs to bed.

As usual, she sat down in front of her window to observe the Belfry, but again in vain. She didn't take much longer and left to wrap herself up in her comforter.

It took a while before she fell into a deep sleep. Her mind kept going over the nightmare.

"Hoo-hoo! Cassie what a pleasure to see you again tonight! »

Cassie was surprised, but happy. So it wasn't a dream?! It was rare to dream the same thing, and everything was happening as if it was real, everything was so different from a real dream.

"-Oh I'm relieved to be back here Owl! I thought it was just a dream!  
-Hoo, but it is...Well, it's more complicated than that. »

The little one gave him a big smile, happy to escape her boring life. However, she noticed something different from her last visit.

"You noticed the door, so Hoo!  
-Where does it lead? »

She carefully observed the large ebony door.

"It's the door to Nightopia of course!  
-Nightopia?  
-Nightopia is a world that reflects the soul of a Visitor.  
-Oh? It's like entering a part of my soul?  
-In a way, yes!"

As Cassie was about to open the door, she remembered what Owl had told her, and she turned to him:

"I guess you're not coming?  
-I'm sorry Cassie, you'd better find out for yourself and alone. I wouldn't be much help, you know.  
-I understand...  
-Are you afraid? »

Touché. But her ego took a hit.

"N-no! Not at all!  
-Hoo...I see, don't worry. Well, good luck, and if you feel in danger, Dream Gate will always be accessible to you!  
-I would think about it Owl, thank you. "she answered as she walked through the door, towards Nightopia.

The little girl was very surprised.

"I don't understand anything... »

In front of her stood a world of sweets. Among the waffled mountains, she saw a large doll's house in the distance.

" - I feel like I'm in the tale of Hansel and Gretel... »

She walked slowly, tattooing everything that seemed intriguing to her. All these things made her mouth water, but she preferred to be careful and not eat anything at all, dream or not.

"What am I supposed to do now? ? »

She looked at the dollhouse again. It overlooked a good part of the landscape, it must have meant that it was important.

"Let's try to go there then. I have nothing to lose anyway. »

During her walk, she would stop several times, watching the Nightopians having fun.

"What adorable little babies! »

They seemed to appreciate it. They would circle her, play with her hair and give her big smiles. It made Cassie laugh.

But the happiness was short-lived. The Nightopians panicked and ran away as fast as they could.

The little girl didn't immediately understand until she saw a horde of Nightmarens ready to pounce on her. Instinctively, she cowered and screamed. What could she do on her own? She was just a child!

She counted one, two, then three seconds and then a strange noise was heard and finally nothing more.

"-Then Princess, we need help, I see !"


	12. Valley of Delicacies | Part 1

It took Cassie a while before she came to her senses and turned to the origin of the voice.

"-You !? »

She was speechless. If she was expecting that kind of savior!

"Nice to see you too... "The person she was talking to replied with fists on his hips, looking bored.

"You're NiGHTS... Is that right?  
-Bravo, you have a good memory! »

Cassie took a step back. She didn't have a good memory of that Nightmaren. It was better to be on her guard. Why wasn't it Fallen who saved her? Fate seemed to be really against her.

"Well, you can go now. "she began, looking annoyed.

"That's how you thank me!? But what a little impolite !  
-I would never be polite to someone like you!  
-Someone like me?"

She frowned.

"All you want is to steal my Ideyas! »

NiGHTS was standing in the air, well annoyed. How could he get the confidence of this little mouse so easily? Wizeman was asking too much of him.

"Why steal what already belongs to us?  
-What do you mean by that? »

The Nightmaren approached the Visitor and put his finger on her heart.

"The Master is already in possession of your Ideyas, how do you expect me to get them back!?  
-That's impossible, I would have noticed if it was the case!  
-If you still had them you wouldn't even be here, you cheeky little one! »

Cassie glanced at him in a black look, upset because she knew that NiGHTS was right on this one. Moreover, she remembered that Fallen had already mentioned something like that to her as well. She sighed loudly and turned her back on him:

"-So what are you doing here? And why did you save me?  
-You ask too many questions. »

He twirled so that Cassie was facing him.

"You made me feel a little pity all alone and helpless. So the old owl doesn't accompany you?  
-No...He told me that I had to discover myself alone.  
-Well, what a poor guide.  
-You're talking nonsense, he's an excellent guide!  
-Then he was probably too old and too weak to help you. I'm sure I would have made only a mouthful!" Puffed the clown.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and shivered when NiGHTS gave her a big smile.

"Let me come with you!  
-No you're dreaming! It's out of the question!  
-Because you think you're going to be able to take care of yourself?  
-Absolutely !  
-You really don't know how to lie. If I hadn't intervened, you would have been awake a while ago! »

Cassie was silent, once again she was wrong. She hated being wrong.

"-And why do you want to come with me? We can see that you don't have me in your heart. And you are a Nightmaren! »

NiGHTS turned for a moment to hide his embarrassment. He seemed to be on the right track, but was he convincing?

He turned towards his prey with an almost reassuring smile, which surprised the child.

"Nightmare is so boring! It seems more interesting to me to accompany you and discover your Nightopia!  
-I have a hard time believing you...  
-Look, if I really wanted to hurt you, do you think I would have saved you? Besides, I told you, I can't steal your Ideyas!  
-I...Arg I hate it when you're right! »

The purple clown sneered proudly.

"-And having a Night Dimension inhabitant by your side will only benefit you!  
-Maybe, but you still belong to the world of Nightmares... What will your fellow men say? Wouldn't it be disadvantageous for them?  
-I would lie to them and tell them that I'm just asking about the Visitors and Nightopia! It's not within the reach of every Nightmaren, you know ! »

Everything was working to his advantage. Children are so naive and so easily manipulated. She was just one toy among many.

But the little toy was still on its guard, remembering Owl's advice. She confessed defeat anyway, she felt that NiGHTS would not let her go.

"All right, you win! But that doesn't mean that I trust you and like you!  
-Don't worry, I don't actually have you in my heart either. »

NiGHTS reached out his hand and Cassie shook it, hesitantly. The deal was done.

"Well, what do we do now?  
-I saw a doll's house in the distance when I came here. It seemed to be the only real building here, so I figured I should go there first. "Suggested Cassie.

"-Ah this house yes! I wanted to get in but it was locked up tight!  
-Oh, we're going to need a key so...  
-That's right, we're going to need a key, so... You have no idea where it could be?

-I don't know this world, NiGHTS...  
-It's ironic that it reflects your heart.  
-How ironic when you know it has nothing to do with my heart" she imitated.

NiGHTS stood up to her and looked at her with a haughty look.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you're wrong. Maybe you're not thinking enough?  
-I'm not stupid! It's just that...this world is making me lose my mind.  
-I can only agree with that.  
-Such a sweet and pink world...It's not like me though.  
-Appearances can be deceiving, you know. »

The two partners walked slowly through a more than colorful forest. The trees were nothing but barley sugars, the foliage of cotton candy, not to mention the paths strewn with sour sugar. The weather remained pleasant. There were no threatening clouds on the horizon and a sweet smell of sweet strawberries was in the air. Cassie didn't miss a single detail, the place was so beautiful. All this made her hungry.

"I bet you were more than surprised when you tried to eat something.  
-I didn't eat anything, just to be on the safe side. And why should I be surprised? It's just common food, at least in my world. »

The Nightmaren stopped abruptly, surprised.

"-You mean you don't know what's inside all this stuff?  
-NiGHTS I don't care, all I want is to find that key. »

But NiGHTS wasn't listening to her anymore. He found a piece of chocolate and handed it to Cassie, looking annoyed.

"Break it in half.  
-But why?  
-Just do as I say! »

After a grunt of discontent, Cassie had trouble breaking the food in half. She managed to do so and opened her eyes:

"But the inside is...  
-Completely moldy, you said.  
-I don't understand... »

She dropped the food, too disgusted by what she had seen. She hadn't paid attention to the threatening silhouette heading towards her and NiGHTS.

"-Well we are dealing with a first-class fool. »

Cassie was startled by the voice that was not NiGHTS'.

"-Oh Reala, good timing! "NiGHTS exclaimed.

Reala smiled and made a short curtsy. He was getting bored so a little visit to his brother and his guest couldn't hurt him. And what a pleasure it was to torment the futile and naive souls of humans.

"-So...Cassie is it? Did you like my welcome gift?  
-So you're the one who sent me those bugs!?  
-That's right! Too bad NiGHTS paraloops them too soon. "he sneered.

NiGHTS winked discreetly at his fellow man, a sign that everything was going according to plan.

"So what brings you here? "NiGHTS asked cheerfully, while Cassie was getting small.

"Oh, I was asking about this place and I thought you might like to know more about it. I guess you could say I'm just in time. »

Reala never took his eyes off the Visitor. His inky blue eyes took a malicious pleasure in contemplating the frightened expression of the little one.

"You wonder why this Nightopia, eh? "he continued, circling around Cassie, gloating at the fear she was showing him.

"I thought about it for a while and I came up with something. »

He stopped abruptly, right in front of her with an abominable grin.

"Wouldn't you feel abandoned, Cassie?  
\- I-  
-You seem to be sorely lacking in attention, like all children do after all.  
-That's not-  
-You get attached to immaterial things. This world is false, so false. You only have to look at its heart to see that this place is nothing but mould. »

Was he right? She was thinking about her mother, her father. Hated, abandoned, yes she felt that way sometimes. But an immaterial attachment?

"You're speechless, I deduce that I'm right.  
-I don't understand anything anymore...  
-Tsk tsk, you're just a kid after all.  
-Well Reala, you impress me you have a real capacity of observation ! " Exclamed NiGHTS.

"-Oh but I only do what Master Wizeman asks me. Anyway, it would be a pleasure to stay, but I can't. I'm sorry.  
-It was a pleasure to see you anyway!  
-Oh one last thing my dear. There is a big place not far from this forest. Miss Astral is waiting for you. »

And he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

" - "Miss Astral" ... ?  
-What a cruel and hateful being!  
-Come on Cassie, you don't know him...  
-That' s good ! I already hate him. He has this way of saying and behaving ...  
-That's what makes Reala, Reala after all. »

NiGHTS looked at the Visitor for a moment. Probably a defense mechanism, he thought to himself. But in any case, she seemed not to have wondered why Reala had not reacted to the fact that he was with the Visitor.

She was definitely naive.

"Let's go to this great place! You'll have plenty of time to think about all this during the trip!  
-But I don't intend to listen to him !  
-Listen, someone seems to be waiting for us there and I think I have an idea who it is. And anyway it will probably help us in our goal!  
-Surely yes...  
-Hearts up Cassie, I'll drag you by force if I have to.  
-How nice... "she answered him with a jaded look.

They were not very far from their destination. Sometimes Cassie would stop to watch the Nightopians. She would get angry when NiGHTS caught one and tried to rip its wings off or eat it.

"-Nightmarens are not cannibals !  
-What do you know about it? And it's not my fault they look so delicious! »

She ignored his excuses and took the Nightopian from his hands and kissed him on the forehead as a token of her apology.

"-Pff you're no fun.  
-How can you have fun with someone like you? »

And they continued on their way. NiGHTS was also busy defeating the little Nightmarens that stood in their way. Cassie, feeling useless, just picked up little blue balls.

"Do you know what is it ?  
-Those are Blue Chips. Try throwing one or two of them at these creatures, it would be enough to knock them out.  
-Doesn't mind eliminating your own kind?  
-Not in the least because I know my Master will recreate as many as he wants.  
-And he doesn't have a problem with that?  
-Not at all! »

After all, NiGHTS wasn't lying. Wizeman had told him that he could do whatever he wanted, as long as he gained the Visitor's trust.

"By the way...Earlier, Reala talked about "Para" huh something like that...  
-Paraloop?  
-Yes, that must have been the term.  
-It's one of our many abilities. It consists in flying around something and then aspiring it.  
-And where does it suck it in?  
-No idea and to be honest I don't care. Probably in a space-time that is inaccessible to us. »

After a few more minutes of walking and flying, Cassie and NiGHTS arrived at their destination: The Plaza.

The place was almost similar to Dream Gate. In the center of it, there was a huge bronze statue. It was almost entirely rusty, which surprisingly gave it charm. The floor was paved with gingerbread bricks with some sweets on the ground. Around this circular square there was a fall of melted chocolate. There was a delicious smell. Once again, some Nightopians were having a good time. Cassie noticed that some of them got scared and ran away at the sight of NiGHTS. She understood them.

"-This place is definitely incredible!  
-On the outside maybe, but don't forget that the inside is disgusting.  
-Certainly...  
-Finally I understand your reaction. Typical of a child.  
-Hey I'm not four years old either!"

A noise of chains interrupted them.

"-Ah, I was waiting for you. »

Cassie was suddenly overjoyed.

"-Oh it's you!  
-Miss Astral...I understand that nickname now. "NiGHTS thought.

"Well, I didn't think I would have that effect...  
-Fallen, I was so looking forward to seeing you again! "Cassie shouted.

"You don't like Nightmarens, and yet you jump around the neck of the most powerful and dangerous one possible!  
-Thank you for that compliment, NiGHTS. »

The right-hand understood that NiGHTS didn't mean that, so she started laughing silently.

"-Fallen at least is nice, unlike you N-i-G-H-T-S.  
-Pfff dirty little pest! »

Cassie stuck out her tongue and the purple Nightmaren stuck out his tongue.

"You two seem to get along surprisingly well. "Fallen added, amused.

"I'm sorry, but no, he just wanted to come with me because he was bored.  
-Really, NiGHTS, are you bored? "

The right-hand man glanced at him and said "play along". NiGHTS laughed nervously:

"But not at all! I just wanted to find out about the Visitors! They are fascinating and it's amazing that their hearts can create such Nightopias.  
-I'm not your experiment !  
-Oh shut up! Without me you wouldn't even be here!  
\- "Without you"? »

Cassie didn't really pay attention to those two anymore. She explored every nook and cranny of the place, so fascinated was she by what her heart could create.

"Reala had ordered a 3rd level group to attack her, so I came to save her," murmured NiGHTS to Fallen.

"Everything is going as planned then?  
-It seems so. »

Fallen nodded silently. Wizeman will be very happy to hear that. Unless...

"NiGHTS remembers that the Master may be watching you at any time. "She says, pointing to the eye-shaped orb that NiGHTS was wearing.

"-Don't worry, I'm just following his orders after all! I'm not doing anything wrong. I can do whatever I want as long as I fulfill his little request. »

NiGHTS took things lightly. It all sounded like a game, an entertainment for him.

"-Ah Fallen! »

Cassie had completed her observation session, which had been very intuitive for her.

"I have a lot of questions for you!  
-Don't forget what we have to do, you bug.  
-Hmm yes the key I know, I know...  
-Are you talking about this key?"

Fallen took out a superb gingerbread key, to the astonishment of his two interlocutors.

" -Yes it's this one! "Shouted Cassie.

"How did you manage to get it, Fallen?  
-Everyone has his own NiGHTS secrets. "answered his superior, putting away the key, under the disappointed look of the little girl.

"If you want this key you'll have to do something for me.  
-Anything you want !  
-But calm down, you forget who you're dealing with !?  
-It's nothing NiGHTS, she is young. »

The right arm brought out a transparent orb, which looked like a crystal ball. NiGHTS and Cassie looked carefully inside it. A small crystallized drop appeared little by little. It emitted a hypnotizing light and sound.

"I'd like you to bring this back to me.  
-What is it?  
-It's a Dream Drop. These are little drops that are scattered all over this dimension. I discovered these little things a long time ago and I've been looking for them ever since.  
-And what do they serve you for? "Asked NiGHTS, intrigued.

"All sorts of things that don't concern you.  
-And where can you find them?  
\- The one in this world is near here. One of our minions reported to me that it was in a sour volcano.  
-A volcano!? It seems dangerous to me... "Confessed Cassie, not very reassured.

"And if you know where it is, why don't you go there yourself?  
-I have more important things to deal with NiGHTS. Besides, that would keep that little girl from fixing her Nightopia.  
-Fix my Nightopia?  
-I don't see what that has to do with it. "He bids, fists on his hips and looking away, looking annoyed.

"You should discuss the why and the how. Reala has already helped you a lot, if I understand correctly.  
-I don't know if "helping" is the right word... "Mumbled Cassie.  
-Kid, sometimes it's better to talk about your problems instead of waiting for you to explode. And it's by talking that you'll understand your mistakes and grow. That's the whole process.  
-I...I think I understand yes... »

Fallen made her crystal ball disappear and started to fly again.

"-So be it. Oh one last piece of advice. Staying as you are will take too long. You should dualize.  
-Dualize? »

NiGHTS and Cassie looked at each other in disbelief.

"It's an ability unknown even today. No one has ever used it, which I can understand.  
-What do you mean by that?  
-Well, from what I've read in these old anthologies, the ability of Dualization would result in the simple merging of a Visitor and a Nightmaren.  
-A fusion?  
-I would never fusion with NiGHTS!  
-Yet it is a very useful capability. You who can't fly, by Dualizing with NiGHTS you would get the ability to fly in addition to its capacities. You are both conscious during dualization, don't worry about it. »

NiGHTS didn't say anything, he was thinking. Fallen didn't seem to be wrong and after all, she was far from stupid and she was "older" than him. But dueling with this girl would require more trust, which was far from won.

"-How do you do it to Dualize?  
-Just think about it by joining your hands. Just believe in it and that's it.  
-Thank you for this precious information miss, I will remember it.  
-When you get that Dream Drop, come back here. I will be waiting for you.  
-Noted, you will have this drop in two steps, three movements! "Exclaimed Cassie snapping her fingers.

"-Good luck to you. » 


End file.
